Une Flamme Ravivée
by ShukenjaSarah
Summary: SANSAERY. OS. Sansa est plongée dans un gouffre de souffrance et de désespoir depuis le déchirement de sa famille et de son peuple, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une lumière inattendue sous le nom de Margeary Tyrell.


Une Flamme Ravivée :

 **Résumé :** **One-Shot. Sansaery. Sansa est plongée dans un gouffre de souffrance et de désespoir depuis le déchirement de sa famille et de son peuple, jusqu'à l'apparition d'une lumière inattendue sous le nom de Margeary Tyrell.**

 **Me revoila avec un autre one-shot, sans scène notée M cette fois-ci (désolé pour les déçu-e-s), et dans l'univers de** _ **Game Of Thrones**_ **(grande première pour moi).**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite débauche entre Sansa et Margeary. Leur amitié légèrement ambiguë (surtout du côté de Margeary) m'a beaucoup touché dans la série, donc je voulais un peu écrire sur elles et exploré tout cela.**

 **Et nécessitez pas à me dire dans les commentaires si ce genre de OS vous intéresse.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Elles étaient à nouveau dans le jardin, seules au monde et bercées par l'odeur sucrée et séduisante des fleurs qui pavaient leur chemin étroit.

C'était devenu le moment préféré de la journée de Sansa.

Un instant de paix parmi le cauchemar quotidien qu'elle subissait entre les griffes des Lannister.

Elle ne se lassait jamais des descriptions interminables que lui faisait Margeary de son ancienne demeure : Hautjardin. Sansa s'était même prise d'une forte envie de s'y rendre là-bas pour se rendre compte par elle-même de la véritable existence de ce coin paradisiaque. Un endroit où il n'y avait ni Joffrey, ni Cersei. Un endroit où elle pourrait de nouveau fermer les yeux sans craindre de ne jamais se réveiller, ou pire encore de voir le visage de son père venir la hanter.

Un coude effleura sa côte.

Sansa tressaillit et releva la tête d'un geste brusque et alerte. L'éclat de rire qui lui répondit la troubla. Elle regarda Margaery avec un mélange d'étonnement et de stupéfaction. Pouvait-on encore rire dans ce monde cruel ?

"Cesse donc de rêvasser, Sansa. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais me sentir délaissé" lui avoua Margeary, la voix taquine en lui donnant un nouveau coup au côté.

Sansa lâcha un bref rire tendu, qui sonna terriblement creux à ses oreilles. Elle aurait aimé être comme Margeaery. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de calme et de nonchalance même en se sachant dans la taverne des lions. Elle aurait aimé savoir réussir à charmer le plus cruel des monstres et retourner toutes les situations à son avantage. Mais tout ce que savait faire Sansa, c'était ployer la nuque et souffrir en silence.

Le bras de Margeaery se glissa autour du sien et l'attira contre son corps. Sansa ne résista pas. Sa hanche trouva celle de Margaery et s'y colla fermement. Leurs pas se mirent à marcher en tandem. Pendant un court instant, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne parla, puis Margeary lâcha un doux soupir.

"Quelle belle soirée, tu ne trouves pas ?".

Sansa releva la tête pour contempler le coucher de soleil qui se découpait au loin devant elles. Un dégradé de couleur s'allongeait dans le ciel, plus magnifique que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Dans le Nord, de tel spectacle n'existait pas ou très peu. L'épais et constant ciel nuageux camouflait toujours le soleil.

Sansa aurait pu passer des heures à observer ce spectacle, c'était toujours mieux que ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir ici bas, à une exception près bien sûr.

Elle tourna la tête vers Margaery. Son souffle se coupa en constatant que cette dernière l'observait en silence. Ses yeux bleus malicieux s'étaient adoucis. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses étaient retombées en une mine contrite.

Cette vision gêna Sansa.

"Que s'est-il passé, Sansa ?".

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et sourit à Margeary.

"Rien. Tout va bien" mentit-elle en détournant rapidement le regard.

Margeary tira sur son bras et la força à s'arrêter de marcher. Sansa pinça ses lèvres, sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse satisfaisante de sa part. Cette caractéristique tenace de la personnalité de Margeary agaçait et réconfortait à la fois la jeune Stark.

"Regarde-moi Sansa".

Elle soupira doucement au ton sérieux de Margaery. Elle fut sans doute trop lente à réagir car la main de Margeary s'enroula autour de son menton et le leva fermement. Son corps tout entier frissonna à ce toucher. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été touché sans éprouver de la douleur ou de la crainte ? Sansa ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Ses yeux réticents finirent par regarder ceux doux et intenses de Margeary. Le pouce de son amie caressa tendrement sa joue rougissante.

Sansa déglutit lentement.

"Parle-moi".

Ce qu'elle confondit pendant quelques secondes en un ordre, se révéla rapidement être plus une supplication qu'autre chose.

Le regard bleu de Margeary ne la quittait pas il la tenait, intensément, farouchement, et lui quémandait des mots, sa voix, un sourire, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la faire sortir de son mutisme. Sansa aurait aimé la rassurer. Vraiment. Margeary était la seule personne qui comptait pour elle à Port-Réal. La seule en qui elle avait confiance. La seule qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir le plus complet.

Sansa lui offrit un triste sourire.

"Le Nord me manque".

Les yeux de Margeary clignotèrent de confusion.

Sansa lécha ses lèvres sèches et abimées qu'elle mordait la nuit pour s'empêcher d'hurler. L'attention de son amie se dirigea aussitôt vers sa bouche, sensible à chaque geste ou mot qu'elle faisait ou prononçait. Sansa l'avait remarqué aussi. Margeary était aussi sensible à sa présence qu'elle ne l'était par la sienne.

"Ma famille me manque. Mon peuple me manque. Ma _maison_ me manque" souffla-t-elle dans un faible soupir "Tu aimes à me décrire ton enfance et ta maison et j'aime t'écouter, Margeary. Je crois bien même que c'est la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas devenir folle. Mais lorsque je t'écoute, je me remémore ma propre enfance. J'étais une enfant ingrate et hautaine. Je méprisais les pauvres et je vénérais les rois. Mes journées étaient remplies de rires et de joie, d'amour et de respect. Il n'y avait pas de secrets, pas de mensonges, pas de combines à Winterfell. Pourtant, mon souhait le plus chère avait toujours été celui de venir habiter ici, à Port-Réal, de devenir une reine au côté de son bon et charmant roi. J'aurais tout donné pour cela. _Tout_. Oui, j'étais stupide et naïve..." Sansa sourit brièvement, les yeux lointains "J'aurais aimé que nous nous connaissions lorsque nous étions encore enfants. Nous ne nous serions pas aimées au premier abord. J'aurais jalousé ta beauté et ton intelligence. Puis, tu m'aurais charmé, comme tu le fais avec chaque personne que tu croises dans ta vie. J'aurais résisté, je t'aurais haï, je me serais plainte auprès de ma mère, je t'aurais critiqué avec ma sœur, mais finalement, j'aurais cédé à ton charme". Sansa avala difficilement sa salive, n'osant croiser le regard de Margeary qu'elle sentait peser sur elle " Nous serions devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Nous aurions grandi, ensemble, alternant entre les différentes demeures de nos Maisons respectives. Et puis, ce jour-là, quand le Roi Robert Barathon serait venu avec sa femme et son fils, tu te serais moqué de l'arrogance stupide de ce garçon, tu m'aurais attrapé le bras pour que nous retournions nous promener près de l'Arbre-cœur, et je ne serais jamais devenu la femme de Joffrey Baratheon... Et ma famille n'aurait jamais été détruite".

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Sansa.

Elle voulut se détourner pour reprendre contenance mais les doigts fins et doux de Margeary glissèrent sur sa peau et cueillirent avec douceur sa larme solitaire. Sansa leva la tête pour la regarder. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge en observant les yeux bleus humides de son amie.

C'était un spectacle époustouflant.

Sansa avait l'impressionnant d'observer deux tourbillons de lacs cristallins et pâles, les mêmes que ceux qui se cachaient dans le Nord. Là-bas, les Nordiens leur prêtaient une signification presque mythique à cause de leur anormal pâleur et transparence. Certains disaient même que ces lacs avaient étaient remplis par les larmes de mères et de sœurs qui avaient perdus mari et frères durant une bataille qui s'était déroulé il y a de cela des dizaines d'hivers passés.

"C'est un beau rêve auquel je rêverais sans doute cette nuit et toutes les suivantes " murmura Margeary, la voix douce et faible.

Sansa avala sa salive et sourit tristement.

"Oui, un beau rêve...".

Les yeux de Margeaery étincelèrent. Elle caressa tendrement la joue chaude de Sansa.

"Ce monde ne te mérite pas, ma douce Sansa. Tu es trop pure, trop douce… » souffla-t-elle, le regard déformé par la tristesse et la colère « Je suis désolé que tu ais à supporter cette existence, mais ça ne veut pas dire que cela le restera ainsi indéfiniment. Tout peut changer en un instant. Et tu es encore jeune. L'avenir est devant toi".

"Un avenir bien triste cependant" soupira Sansa en reculant à contrecœur.

La main de Margeary tomba lentement entre elles, soulignant l'espace qui les séparait.

"Garde espoir" la supplia-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

"Pour quoi ? Pour qui ?" se moqua Sansa "Je n'attends plus rien. Je ne veux plus rien de l'avenir. Je veux juste-".

Elle cessa brusquement de parler et fixa son regard frustré sur un cerisier. Ce dernier commençait à perdre de ses feuilles et de sa couleur. Cela déprima encore plus Sansa.

"Que veux-tu, Sansa ?".

Les mâchoires de la jeune fille rousse se tendirent sous sa peau pâle et frêle. Ses doigts se mirent à tripoter nerveusement les manches boursoufflés de sa robe bleue. Même le choix de sa garde-robe ne lui était plus autorisé. Sansa n'était plus qu'une simple poupée dans les mains des Lannister.

Sa famille était détruite. Son foyer, méconnaissable. Son peuple était désuni et perdu. Elle-même était brisée.

Elle ne souhaitait réellement plus qu'une seule chose à présent : la destruction des Lannister. Un souhait qu'elle ne pouvait hélas prononcer à haute voix, au risque de subir les pires tortures avant de se retrouver sur un piquet, au coté de la tête de son père. Sansa avait confiance en Margeary, et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne lui confierait pas son souhait, pour la préserver.

"Dormir".

Margeary se moqua faiblement de sa réponse, sachant qu'elle mentait.

"Il n'y a pas plus reposant et plus calme que le Nord » continua Sansa pour convaincre Margeary « Dans le Nord, il ne me suffisait que de quelques secondes pour m'endormir. Ici, c'est presque impossible. Port-Réal ne se tait jamais" plaisanta-t-elle légèrement, se forçant à taire la haine qui avait grandi en elle pour la capitale de Westeros.

« Je ne te crois pas ».

« Tu finiras par me croire. Ici, nous finissons même par croire à nos propres mensonges » lui confia-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque.

Elle soupira une dernière fois, puis se remit à marcher, laissant derrière-elle une Margeary médusée.

* * *

Sansa regardait son reflet dans le seul miroir que lui offrait sa chambre. C'était un petit miroir, légèrement fissuré sur les coins et taché par les traces de doigts que Sansa y avait inscrite dans un rare accès de colère.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas le visage qui la fixait.

Il était creux, vide, triste et souffrant.

Ses longs cheveux roux qui jadis, ébahissaient d'émerveillement et de stupéfaction les gens, n'étaient plus que des fils lisses et rêches. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses yeux bleus étaient ternes. Sansa pouvait y lire la colère et la tristesse qui se disputaient les pupilles de ses yeux. Il y avait aussi sa maigreur qui grandissait de jour en jour… Sansa n'était devenu plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Jour après jour, les Lannister aspiraient sa vie, sa santé, son être. Mais un jour, il ne lui resterait plus rien, plus rien qu'ils pourraient aspirer. Et ce jour-là, Sansa l'attendait avec une impatience de plus en plus grandissante.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit brusquement.

L'odeur sucré et fleuri de Margeary s'enroula autour d'elle comme une couverture. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer la discussion, l'autre jour ».

Sansa rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard déterminé de Margeary par le biais de son miroir. Elle ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Joffrey n'aime pas que j'aie des visiteurs » murmura-t-elle.

Margeary se moqua de cela, un air de dédain sur le visage.

Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les meubles de la pièce avant de s'assoir sur le lit sans son autorisation. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe bleue qui agrandissait l'intensité de son regard espiègle et intense.

Sansa détourna rapidement le regard.

« Allons-nous continuer cette comédie encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, impatiente, ce qui n'était généralement pas un trait auquel on lui prêtait.

Elle semblait irritée. Sansa retint un sourire.

« Quelle comédie ? ».

Margeary soupira.

« Je suis ton amie, Sansa. Tu peux me parler ».

« Ça n'y changerait rien. Ça ne ferait que rendre cela pire, en fait » avoua Sansa en attrapant sa brosse à cheveux « Je préfère que nous discutions de Hautjardin ».

« Je ne veux plus discuter de Hautjardin. Je veux discuter avec toi, _de_ toi, Sansa. Je suis inquiète pour toi » ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

La brosse de Sansa glissa lentement sur ses cheveux.

« Hautjardin est un sujet plus intéressant, et plus joyeux » insista-t-elle, les yeux déjà lointains.

Margeary se leva du lit, résolue à ne pas laisser Sansa s'esquiver encore une fois et s'agenouilla juste en face d'elle.

Sansa se figea-net, la main levée.

Avec délicatesse, son amie lui retira la brosse des cheveux pour la reposer sur le meuble. Elle attrapa ensuite ses mains pâles et glacées dans les siennes et les serra fermement, le visage levé vers le sien.

« As-tu peur de moi, Sansa ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sansa secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas se fier au son de sa voix aussi longtemps qu'elle sentirait son cœur battre la chamade devant la position dévouée de Margeary.

« Alors parle-moi, _je t'en supplie_ ».

La voix désespérée de Margeary déchira le cœur de Sansa. Elle, qui avait voulu préserver son amie, était en train de faire tout le contraire. Sansa regrettait d'avoir autant parlé. Elle le payait à présent, par le désespoir de sa seule amie.

« Je te parle. Tu es la seule personne à qui je parle, Margeary. La seule » tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en serrant ses mains.

« Pas assez » déplora-t-elle « Je veux savoir tes pensées. Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens. Je veux tout savoir, Sansa. Ne te renferme pas, pas après m'avoir offert ce délicieux rêve ».

La gorge de Sansa se noua.

Son regard alla à la porte qui était resté ouverte après l'arrivée de Margeary. Elle redouta un instant que quelqu'un n'entre et ne les surprenne ainsi. Sansa n'osait imaginer la punition que cela lui couterait. Joffrey n'était pas le roi le plus clément qui existait. Elle le savait mieux que personne.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Margeary. Elle la fixait, le regard inébranlable, porté par le souffle de détermination et d'audace qui la caractérisait tant bien, mais son regard était aussi troublé par l'ombre du désespoir et de la peur.

Sansa laissa échapper un souffle déchirant et baissa la tête.

La main fraiche et douce de Margeary s'enroula autour de sa joue, l'attirant à elle pour poser son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles fragiles s'emmêlèrent, défiant un dangereux interdit qu'aucune des deux n'étaient encore prêtes à payer.

« Sansa… ».

Sansa ferma les yeux au son rauque et audacieux de son amie. Une paysanne ayant ce genre de comportement déplacé avec la reine aurait été décapité pour beaucoup moins que cela. Elle aurait pu l'être, juste pour avoir prononcé son prénom par exemple.

« Je vais mourir, Margeary » dit-elle brusquement, n'y tenant plus.

Les doigts fins de son amie s'enfoncèrent dans la peau pâle de sa joue, y laissant des traces rouges. Les yeux humides et intenses de Sansa se plongèrent dans ceux souffrants de Margeary.

« C'est un fait, une évidence, la suite logique des évènements » reprit-elle doucement « Mon corps dépéri, mon cœur se fane, mon esprit n'est plus un échos lointain… Je ne suis plus que la coquille de moi-même. Ma sœur m'aurait giflé si elle avait pu me voir et seuls les anciens dieux savent à quel point j'aurai préféré qu'elle le fasse plutôt que de subir son absence » sourit-elle amèrement.

« Ne-».

Sansa pressa deux doigts tremblants contre la bouche de Margeary.

« C'est la vérité, la seule vérité » continua-t-elle, la voix chancelante « Dans quelques jours, dans un mois… je mourrais, Margeary. Ma place n'est pas ici, pas dans un monde qui a décimé ma famille » gémit-elle de douleur, le cœur serré de souffrance « Un loup n'est pas solitaire, il vit en meute et j'ai été trop stupide et trop lente à m'en rendre compte. Maintenant, je suis seule. Il ne me reste plus que la mort à attendre ».

Les larmes dévalaient le long des joues des deux jeunes filles. Sansa était soulagée d'avoir enfin pu libérer ce poids de sa poitrine, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu exprimer la douleur qui étouffait son cœur depuis la mort de son père.

« Je t'en empêcherais » jura Margeary, la voix étouffée par les sanglots « Je le dirais à Cersei s'il le faut pour supprimer cet abject projet de ta tête ».

Le regard de Sansa se tacha d'une légère crainte en entendant le nom de Cersei, puis la colère l'emporta.

« Elle n'y changera rien non plus. Regarde-moi, Margeary. Je vais mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Même le roi Joffrey lui-même ne pourra y faire quelque chose cette fois-ci. Ma vie m'a été arraché, mais ma mort m'appartiendra » cracha-t-elle légèrement, les yeux brillants de flammes jusqu'à alors éteintes.

« Tais-toi » lui ordonna Margeary en griffant légèrement son visage « La chaleur de Port-Réal te fait délirer. Tu changeras d'avis demain ».

« Jamais ».

« _Tais-toi_ » répéta Margeary dans un souffle court et précipité « Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Tu ne peux pas _m_ 'abandonner. Tu ne peux pas être aussi faible ».

Les larmes s'accumulèrent au coin des yeux de Sansa.

« J'ai perdu ma famille, mon peuple, ma vie… Comment peux-tu confondre ma décision avec de la lâcheté ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Margeary. Je n'ai aucun frère qui m'épaule et me protège, aucun parent qui m'a pris sous son aile… Mes seuls alliés sont ceux qui ont _assassiné_ ma famille. Je n'ai plus rien ».

« Tu m'as, _moi_. Je peux être tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à demander. Tu n'es même pas obligé de parler si cela t'en coute trop » ajouta Margeary en fixant ses lèvres humides et fissurées « Il te suffit juste de me montrer ce que tu souhaites, et je te le donnerai. Je te donnerais _tout_ , Sansa ».

Sansa lâcha un faible soupir moqueur qui finit par se transformer en sanglot déchirant.

« Je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce que je souhaite. Je suis une cause perdue, Margeary. Va-t'en. Je ne peux rien t'apporter, ni rien te donner. Même mon titre de reine constitue à elle seule une gigantesque farce. Tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi. Je suis sûre que Cersei finira même par te prendre sous son aile ».

« _Jamais_ ».

Les yeux brillants de Sansa se fixèrent sur ceux de Margeary.

« Tu n'es qu'un rêve » chuchota la jeune Stark pour tenter de faire reculer la lueur farouche et dangereusement attirante qui brillait dans les yeux d'un bleu limpide de Margeary « Un doux rêve amère ».

Un sourire triste mais malicieux vint alors étirer les lèvres tremblantes et pulpeuses de Margeary. Ses lèvres effleurèrent audacieusement celles entrouvertes de Sansa.

Le cœur de la jeune Stark eut un soubresaut de vie dans sa poitrine.

Elle haleta en affichant un regard écarquillé, ébahie de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la tristesse ou de la souffrance.

« N'as-tu pas encore compris, ma douce Sansa ? Je n'aime pas les rêves. Je préfère lesrendre _réels_ ».

Les lèvres de Margeary se pressèrent contre celles de Sansa, ravivant par ce seul geste empli d'audace, de passion et d'amour, la flamme de vie de Sansa Stark.


End file.
